Boarding School
by PiptheSnake
Summary: I know. I'm so creative. Sue me. Basically, it's TMI at boarding school. Aec is roomed with Magnus, Jace with Ragnor, Izzy with Maia. I haven't read the whole series, so some characters are not present. Please don't flame me; it's happened already and I don't like it. I'm horrible at summaries, especially fanfic ones, so don't just skim past my story because of it. PLEASE R


**Hey everyone. Yeah, yeah, I know. Throw your rotten fruit me, call me a horrible person. I don't give a damn. I'm past my Darkest powers obsession. The new ones Mortal Instruments. MALEC FOREVER!**

**This stormy is rated for orange words, minor fluff (no lemons; I would be murdered, should that happen) and (according to my friends and family), a terrible, twisted sense of humour. If you're a homophobe, flamer, CU or Eliminator Forum member, meaning I don't like you, you can either get your stupid little panties over it or get the hell off my fanfic. Kay? Kay.**

**Disclaimer: oh how I wish it wasn't true. I do not own the marvellous series of the Mortal Instruments. It's so sad, isn't it? **

**I normally write in first person, so if it sucks, I'll edit it.**

**AH, possibly OOC, but that cannot be helped. My only saving grace is that I share Magnus' humour; I get every single joke he makes, especially the dirty ones ;).**

**Please enjoy this; tell me your thoughts in the reviews. For me?**

* * *

Alec wasn't emo, per say, but he sure as hell wasn't the happiest kid on the block. He wore all black, excluding the navy blue that Izzy forced him to wear, that was at least two sizes too big for him, and had naturally black heavier that hung in a side fringe over one of his bright, baby blue eyes. His skin was milky white and flawless, making his hair seem darker and his eyes seem brighter. He did not like how he looked.

"Alec, watch the road!" Snapped Jace for behind him.

"Would you like to drive?" Alec shot back frustratedly, blushing. Jace was always telling hi, to watch the road whilst he was driving, telling him to concentrate. Jace was the biggest, most egotistic, backseat driver in the universe, and he didn't even have his license yet. And, Alec had a big crush on him.

Yes. Alexander Lightwood was gay. And he hated it. The only person who knew was his little sister, Isabelle. Izzy knew that he batted for the other team, and knew that he was hung up like an old coat on their adoptive, big headed, egotistical brother. Alec was hopping that being separated from him at the new boarding school would help him get over his childhood crush.

"How many cute cute guys do you reckon there'll be?" Izzy was practically bouncing in her seat. How she could get so hyped up over boarding school was beyond both Alec and Jace.

they pulled into the view of an old sandstone brick building. Alicante Boarding School was, supposedly, the best boarding school in the area. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had enrolled their kids immediately. Since Alec did well in class, the only thing he was worrying about was his roommate. The worse thing that could happen was that they turned out to be a homophobic bastard. The second worst would be that the person could also be gay, figure out that he was too, and expose him to the world. Alec shuddered t the thought of his parents knowing that their only well behaved schools was homosexual.

As they pulled up, Alec noted that they were not the only ones who had thought to come early. Hundreds of students had already arrived, some embracing old friends, glaring at old enemies, or chatting with people who had caught their eye. As soon as Jace and Izzy stepped out, though, the large courtyard quiet ended. Alec's siblings normally had this effect.

Hundreds of students would stop and stare at them when they first appeared. _3_ _2_ _1 _Alec counted in his head, and the students snapped out of their daze. Most of the students came flocking to their side, desperate to gain their attention. Some people stood apart, though. Most were glaring at the obvious threat to their dominance, whilst there were about seven who looked as though they couldn't give a damn.

Two of these students caught Alec's eye and drew his gaze, though, as he followed his siblings. They were both tall and practically screamed 'gay'. One wore almost normal, black clothes, except that they were practically painted on, with hanging brown hair and thick black eyeliner. He had average skin, but deep, intense brown eyes. Yes, he drew your eyes for a for a second or so, but the other guy drew your attention and held it for as long as you could stand it.

He looked like he'd just rolled around in a pit of glittered paint. Everything on him sparkled to the extreme. His hair was spiked up so high that it looked as though he could kill you with it, and his skin was flawlessly tanned. He had bright blue lipstick on and matching smokey eyeshadow around stunning, cat-green eyes. His clothes were as tight as the other man's, only they were less monotone. He had on an emerald green t-shirt with a purple mesh singlet pulled over the top, and matching purple jeans leading down his long, slim legs to expensive looking , green sneakers. His nails were painted electric blue and he wore a purple mesh, fingerless glove over his left hand, going up to his elbow. The whole look screamed 'I'm here, and you MUST look at me! Alec found that this man so bright he had to actually avert his eyes.

"Welcome, all, to Alicante Boarders High School," a voice boomed over the loud speakers. Alec jumped, then blushed at his skittishness. He hated his blush as well. His sister never blushed. It seemed like every embarrassable gene in his family had been dumped onto him, leaving him awkward and, half the time, tomato red.

"The doors to the school are being unlocked at this moment, and you will be given until lunch to settle into your dorm and get to know your roommate. Make the best of this time, because it may be the longest you get to spend with that person. Lunch is at midday; make sure you are on time. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Now, go find your rooms and have a little fun!" The voice finished, the PA system crackling as it was disconnected.

Everyone hurried through the doors as soon as they were opened, wanting to see who they would be rooming with. Sticking to the back, Alec waited for the amount of people to diminish. Finally, it was just him, the sparkly kid and his friend and a few of the stragglers and shy kids.

"Hmmm... I wonder who this 'Alexander' is..." Murmured the sparkly kid to the other one, finder to his chin, green eyes narrowed in thought.

"You reckon he's cute?" Asked the one in black. The sparkly kid shrugged.

"I can only hope, Ragnor," he said whistfully. They turned around, and the sparkly kid stepped on Alec's foot as he passed.

"Oh, sorry, Blue Eyes," he said, winking, and he whisked away.

Alec blushed brightly, his heart thudding. Even Jace didn't have this effect on him. What was so special about the sparkly kid who looked like a walking, talking rainbow?

ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD - ROOM 241 - MAGNUS BANE

He read it out, sticking the room number and name into his mind. According to the pamphlets, his stuff would already be in his room. He wondered if this 'Magnus' was the sparkly kid. He wanted him to be so badly for some reason, but at the same time he kinda didn't. He was known by everyone as the kid in black. To be rooming with a designers worst nightmare... That wouldn't go down well. And if Izzy found out that his roomy was gay, she'd find a way to get them together, even if it involved bribery. His little sister always got what she wanted one way or another. That was why Alec and Jace were so damn scared of their little sister.

When he entered the dorm-room, it was like a rainbow had exploded. Things of every colour were everywhere. Clothes, toys, rugs, blankets. Everything. Soft humming and the cluttering of bottles could be heard from in the bathroom, and so Alec assumed that 'Magnus' was arranging his obviously plentiful toiletries. Just when Alec thought that nothing more strangely horrifying could happen, a small, white bundle of fur with eyes identical to the sparkly boy's wrapped itself around his legs. He didn't know why, but for some reason or another, cats absolutely adored him. Even strays.

After a moment of staring, slightly confused, at the little bundle twining between his ankles, Alec caved and picked the undersized cat up. Sitting down on the bed not covered with rainbow stuff, he placed the cat on his lap and began stroking the tiny thing. It purred happily, arching its back into his touch. He smiled gently, letting the soft joy that being around animals gave him take over.

"Well, that's surprising. He usually hates anyone who dares to even look at him, including me," a smooth voice all but purred from the bathroom door. Alec's head snapped up, his face burning with the telltale blush. In the door stood the sparkly man who would apparently be his roommate for the next four years.

"What have you done with the real Chairman and who is this deviously deceptive little imposter?" Demanded the sparkly man playfully.

"Er... Ummm..." Alec's blush deepened as he stammered. Why couldn't he think straight?

The tall, sparkly person in the doorway laughed. It was smooth and deep. Masculine. Alec found it incredibly attractive.

"I'm joking," he laughed, "but seriously. How did you get my cat to do something other than hiss and demand food?"

"I don't know. Cats like me," Alec shrugged, still blushing but able to form coherent words at least. The green eyes of the sparkly man glittered with laughter and mischievousness as he gave Alec a once over.

"Well then, you'll have to butter Meow up for me, so I can play with him without getting severely disfigured," he joked, putting on a mock serious expression and tone. Alec smiled a little, but couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"The name's Magnus Bane," he said, bowing extravagantly, "and the little demon you're currently petting is Chairman Meow."

"Alec Lightwood," Alec introduced himself. Nothing special. Just Alec. But by the look in Magnus' eye, you'd think he was a trophy. Well, trophies aren't covered in scars, self-inflicted and from an abusive father, so he was automatically disqualified. Magnus just needed to see he was flawed beyond repair.

* * *

ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD - ROOM 241 - MAGNUS BANE

"Hmmm... Who do you think this 'Alexander' is?" Magnus asked his bestie, Ragnor, putting a finger to his chin. Ragnor shrugged.

"You reckon he's cute?" asked Ragnor. Magnus shrugged.

"I can only hope so, Ragnor," Magnus replied, thinking about the rather goth looking boy with the sparkly blue eyes he had seen this morning. He hoped that the blue eyed boy was Alexander.

Turning around to leave, Magnus came face to face with the pretty blue eyed boy, smirking slightly, he walked by a little closer jean he should have, 'accidentally' standing on the boys foot.

"Oh, sorry Blue Eyes," he said, snapping off a well practiced wink, before turning back to his path to the dorms.

Magnus was a messy person. He shad thrown everything out of his multiple bangs to get his toiletries all together, and went into the bathroom, humming quietly to himself.

He finished, finally, and stepped out of the bathroom to meet a sight he never thought he'd see. His vicious little kitty, Chairman Meow,was curled up in the lap of someone, purring like nobodies business as a milky white jhang a stroked down his back. A small smile lit the face of the one holding the antisocial little fur-ball. Only then did it register in Magnus' mind that the lap in which the Chairman sat was that of the pretty blue eyed boy. The pretty blue eyed boy who was his roomy. If it wasn't so undignified, he would have jumped up and down squealing like an over enthusiastic fangirl.

"Well, that's surprising," Magnus purred smoothly, "he normally hates anyone who dares to even look at him, including me." Alec's head snapped up, and Magnus watched as a blush coloured hid pale face. Could he be any more adorable? He started stammering apologies, but continued to pet the cat. Magnus couldn't help but laugh. He watched the boy blush deeper at the sound. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"I'm joking. But seriously. How did you get my cat to do something other than hiss and demand food?" Alec's head had dropped back down to look at the tiny cat in his lap.

"I don't know. Cats like me," he shrugged.

"Well then, you'll have to butter up Meow for me, so I can play with him without being severely disfigured," Magnus said, mock serious. Alec smiled a little, but seemed unable to laugh. We can't have that, now, can we, Magnus thought.

"The name's Magnus Bane," he said, bowing in a mocking fashion, "and the little demon you're currently petting is Chairman Meow."

"Alec Lightwood," responded the pretty blue eyed boy simply. Magnus gave the boy a once over. He was slim an lightly muscled, with dainty features and pale skin. It was clear how little he thought of himself. Magnus knew how that felt, but he also knew how to fix it. He hoped Alec would let him. Oh, how he hoped.

**Well? Did I do ok? Sorry for any stupid errors. The iPad autocorrect is an idiot. Anyway, please review; this took over twelve hours to type.**

**Thanks for reading, come back soon!**

**shovelgirlERB000 OUT**


End file.
